


Never Let Me Go

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader starts to have an anxiety attack at the New Year’s party. Elias calms her down and stays with her to ring in the new year.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write this. Let me know what you thought and how ringing the new year went for you and your family. Enjoy!

It was time for another New Year’s party hosted by Maryse and Miz. They were fantastic hosts, but due to the schedule this year, the party was happening a little late since everyone had to perform. They had a beautiful house that was always stocked with every snack and beverage, virgin or alcoholic, that could ever be asked for.

You stepped in through their front door and took a deep breath. It always smelled good too. Homey. Elias took your jacket and hung it with the others. You surveyed the room, looking for a group to join. Elias caught your hand while you were looking.

“Let me know if you need anything, okay? Anything.” He waited for you to nod yes, then kissed your forehead. You melted into it and felt the weight of several weeks’ worth of stress ease off your shoulders. Satisfied with the energy he gave you, you split up to enjoy the evening.

As the night progressed, you found yourself drifting from group to group. Each conversation was shorter the more you drifted. You began to repeat questions between groups. Sometimes your doubled up and realized with a start what you’d done.

The table of sweets was set up to one side. You snagged a cookie and took a bite. The rest you left in one of the plethora of bins around the room. A shiver ran down your spine as you looked for more people to celebrate the new year with.

But you’d already talked to everyone. Well, everyone you wanted to talk too. In hindsight, that list was pretty short. But you had branched out more than you thought you would. Because those people were standing with the people you wanted to talk to.

Did you really have so few connections?

Your eyes darted around the room. Under your skin numbness and static electricity bubbled all at once. Somewhere someone laughed. High pitched. You thought it was Bayley. Maybe Maryse. Another shiver ran down your spine.

Elias looked at you from the group of guys he was chatting with. “Could you guys excuse me?” He didn’t wait for their reply before walking over to you and taking your hands in his. They were always so warm. “Y/N?” He tilted your face to look into his, capturing your gaze from wandering around.

“I’m fine, it’s just…. There’s not that many people. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Your chest felt tight. The tops of your cheeks under your eyes hurt with a building pressure.

“Do you want me to play? Impromptu concert? No one will object.”

“No. Everybody always looks at me when you play.” You sighed and closed your eyes. “I don’t mean… I’m sorry. I’m being irrational.”

“No. You’re not.” He gripped your shoulders as you shivered. Within seconds he had found your jacket. “Do you want to go out on the porch for some air?”

You looked for the porch, but it was on the other side of the room with everyone between you and there. “No. I-“ the words died on your lips. Your eyes darted around again. You dug your nails into your palms and tried to focus.

Elias took your hand and gently lead you into a quiet hallway. He hugged you close. Tight enough to ground you. Loose enough to give you room to breath or heave or choose between the two. His hands ran up and down your back. With time, your breathing evened out and your eyes closed in bliss. His even breathing rose up to meet your face, pushing his beard up to tickle your nose. Playfully you blew at it until he placed his head on top of yours with a chuckle. His grip didn’t falter. It wouldn’t until you moved first.

“Thank you,” you mumbled into his chest. You gripped the fabric of his shirt in your hands.

“Anytime.”

Elias slowly began to rock back and forth. It felt like something between a waltz and being lulled to sleep. The melody he began to hum into your hair did not help the query.

“What time is it?” you asked.

Elias shifted to look at his watch. “Eleven thirty.”

You nodded. “We should go back.”

“Are you ready?” When you didn’t move your feet, Elias gave you a gentle squeeze. “We’ve got time. All the time in the world.” He chuckled. “If Becky were here she would say ‘all the time in the year.’” His chest puffed with a bit of pride when you giggled.

Any other time you would have felt the seconds tick by in your chest.

Tonight, time stood still.

Eventually, finally, ultimately, you could hear the sounds of the party growing restless as midnight approached. Tomorrow may actually be the sixth of the month, but nobody cared. A Champaign bottle popped. Crystalline glasses clinked. Thank you’s were exchanged for the glasses.

“I’m ready,” you said, stepping back a little. Elias’s arms were still around you, one stayed on your waist as you rejoined the party. You both took the glass handed to you.

“Ten… nine… eight… seven…”

“Six… five… four,” you joined in.

“Three… two… one. Happy New Year!” People went around the room, toasting each other and taking sips of the bubbly beverage. It tickled your nose. When only the dregs remained, Elias took your glass and set it down.

“Happy new year, Y/N.”

“Happy new year, Elias. Thank you… for… yeah.”

“I’ll never let you go, Y/N. I promise.”

You melted into his embrace with a deep sigh as the sounds of celebration rose to a crescendo.


End file.
